Fathom-Lord Karathress
This boss in Serpentshrine Cavern is usually killed as the fourth one. He is a high-ranking Naga under the authority of Lady Vashj, and is charged with keeping captured. The Fathom Lord comes with three adds: * Fathom-Guard Sharkkis (Hunter) * Fathom-Guard Tidalvess (Shaman) * Fathom-Guard Caribdis (Priest) Abilities Fathom-Lord Karathress Cataclysm Bolt: Random mana-using single target damage, deals 50% of targets max HP (has been observed to hit up to 82%), a brief knockdown and stun. Resistable. (binary spell) It is unknown what the cooldown is on this ability, but combat logs have shown at least 1 every six seconds (on the same raid member, no less!) so it's definitely less than the previously-mentioned 10 second cooldown. Melee: rather low at first, increases to ~6,000 on plate after gaining "The Beast Within" Blessing of the Tides: If Karathress reaches 75% health while any of the three adds is still alive, he gains Blessing of the Tides, increasing both cast time and attack speed by 66% for each add still alive (= triple damage output with 3 adds up) Enrage : After 10 minutes Fathom-Lord Karathress enrages, increasing his damage output substantially Fathom-Guard Sharkkis 855,000 HP Melee: normally only moderate damage (until The Beast Within, see below) Multishot : ~2000-3000 damage on three players Leeching Throw: similar to Viper Sting this randomly targeted attack burns mana and health at a rate of 525 per tick for 12 seconds Summon Pet: Sharkkis summons a non-CCable pet, either an elemental (Fathom Lurker) or a beast (Fathom Sporebat). The pet deals simliar amounts of melee damage as Sharkkis himself. The elemental pet explodes when killed, the beast doesn't. The Beast Within: from time to time, Sharkkis turns red for 18 sec. increasing his damage by 30% and the pet damage by 50% Fathom-Guard Tidalvess 840,000 HP Shaman Abilities: Tidalvess has nearly all the damage spells that a player shaman has, including Windfury and a Frost Shock for 5400-6600 Frost damage. Totems: He summons several totems: :# Spitfire Totem - 25.000 health, 1 min duration, periodically attack up to 5 players within 45 yards for 2550-3450 Fire damage ignoring line of sight :# Poison Cleansing Totem - 4000 health, removes 1 poison effect from Tidalvess every 5 seconds :# Earthbind Totem - lasts 45 sec., periodically reduce movement speed of nearby players to 50% of normal Fathom-Guard Caribdis 885,000 HP Water Bolt Volley: 45 yard AoE dealing 2775-3225 Frost damage, resistable Healing Wave: Single target heal unrestricted by LoS or range, cast on any mob or herself, heals 20-30% of the target's total HP. Interruptible, 15s cooldown Tidal Surge: every 10-15 seconds, 10 yard AoE stun (players are frozen in an ice block) for 3 seconds. No agro reset, resistable The Whirlwind: From time to time, a whirlwind spawns near Caribids, which moves all over the whole room. It deals no damage, but lifts players up in the air for about 3-6 seconds and gives a debuff which increases cast time Raid composition *2 main tanks *3 offtanks (e.g. feral druids or DPS warriors in tank gear) *7-8 healers *8-10 ranged damage dealers *2-5 melee damage dealers The group with the Tidalvess (Shaman) tank should contain a shaman, who keeps Grounding Totem up at all times, to negate Tidalvess' Frost Shock. Kill Order Since Blessing of the Tides is a rather evil buff for the boss, it's reasonable to kill the adds first. The priest is the easiest add to control and should be killed last. Whether the shaman or hunter has to be killed first is a matter of choice. The hunter drains mana, the shaman deals the most damage - if the two main tanks both have good gear, it may be better to kill the hunter first. The following kill order minimises the damage taken by the raid: # Fathom-Guard Tidalvess (Shaman) # Fathom-Guard Sharkkis (Hunter) # Fathom-Guard Caribdis (Priest) # Fathom-Lord Karathress Every time an add dies, Karathress gains a new ability. (Think about the Anubisath Mobs in AQ40): *When the shaman's dead, Karathress starts to drop the "Spitfire Totem" which the Shaman did drop before *After Sharkkis the hunter dies, Karathress permanently gains "The Beast Within", greatly increasing his melee damage output * From Caribdis the priest, Karathress gains "Tidal Surge" (10 yard AoE ice block freeze every 15-20 seconds) Positioning First clear the entire room and the patrol in the next passageway. Then assign the tanks to their targets: *Karathress - best geared main tank *Tidalvess - 2nd best geared tank *Sharkkis - offtank *Sharkkis pet - offtank (a well geared paladin can take both, hunter and pet) *Caribdis - warrior offtank The shaman and the priest both have a 45 yard AoE spell. After the shaman's dead, Karathress gains that ability from the shaman. Thus the best setup would be to have the boss, the shaman and the priest all 45 yards apart from everybody else. Unfortunately such a setup has not been found so far, so usually the priest add gets a small group in one corner, the boss is tanked near his initial position, while the hunter and the shaman are killed away from the other mobs. On the pull, Misdirection is best used on the Shaman add, on all other mobs it's optional. Spitfire Totem During the whole fight, the spitfire totem is a major souce of raid damage. While adds are still up, it's absolutely necessary to bring it down ASAP when it spawns. All ranged damge dealers should have a macro to quickly target it i.e. /target Spitfire Totem. When only Karathress remains, it's possible to ignore the totem and simply heal through the damage. Caribdis Group One warrior off-tank, a rogue and a shaman healer is the smallest group able to control Caribdis. Adding a warlock, a mage or an additional healer makes the job easier, but also slows down the killing of the other adds and/or makes raid survival more difficult. The purpose of the priest add group is to interrupt all her heals. The rogue should use Mind-numbing Poison. When the two melee classes are frozen, the shaman healer must pay extra attention to be ready and use rank 1 Earth Shock when she starts a heal. Adding more melee damage dealers to this group is pointless, it will only increase the load on the healer. It's a good idea to have a warlock keep Curse of Tongues active on her at all times, and to designate one healer who should pay extra attention to the priest group. The healer of this group has an easier job if this group can stay 45 yards away from all other mobs, so that the random damage spells from the other mobs don't interfere. Quotes Aggro *"Guards, attention! We have visitors ..." Killing a Player *"I am rid of you." *"Land-dwelling scum!" Killing Caribdis, Sharkkis, or Tidalvess *"More knowledge, more power!" *"I am more powerful than ever!" *"Go on, kill them! I'll be the better for it!" Misc *"Alana be'lendor!" Upon Gaining Blessing of the Tides *"Your overconfidence will be your undoing! Guards, lend me your strength!" Death *"Her ... excellency ... awaits!" Loot Notes * The elemental pet Sharkkis spawns can no longer be banished. Killing Fathom-Lord Karathress spawns Seer Olum, who gives a quest to those that have completed the prerequisite non-raid chain. This is part of the Black Temple Attunement. First kills External links Category:Bosses Category:Serpentshrine Cavern mobs Category:Naga